The Beginning of Matchmaker Melody
by pkmnmastrx
Summary: Melody had nothing to do for the weekend of the stupid festival of the chosen one. As a certain group comes along with Misty and Ash, Melody begins to have certain thoughts about the two, and becomes an official Pokeshipper. Only, these two need help. Real bad! One shot!


**(A/N Hi everyone! This is my first ever pokemon fanfic, and I please ask for light critisism, but good intentions! Based on the movie: Pokemon 2000 and I hope you guys like this fanfic, although I feel like this one kind of sucked. I played out the lines from the movie by heart, So I hope this is ok?follow and like for the sequel!)**

'Hey, He's kinda cute!' Melody thought.

'Pokemon trainer you say?'

Melody took off her sunglasses to see the boy with Zs on his temples with a bright red and white pokemon hat, with a cute little pikachu on his shoulder.

Next to him stood a girl who she assumed to be his little sister, or something, and a guy who maybe would date her.

She walked up to the black haired boy and gave him a smooch on the cheek, saying it was "traditional" as she called it. Proudly satisfied to his priceless reaction, she turned to see an orange haired girl flustered.

Melody then turned her eyes to where she was currently looking.

She looked frightened, staring at Ash.

'Omigod, its the case of jealousy!'

'No Way.' Melody smirked.

"So are you his little sister or something?"

"No," She said firmly.

"Then you must be his girlfriend!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Alright, whatever. You guys can see me later on during my performance. Oh and Misty, try not to get jealous."

The boys laughed as Misty pouted.

'This is AWESOME. Something to do

around here. Time for operation, jealousy ,to do some magic! The doctor is in.'

Melody smirked to herself.

The next day Melody got ready to do her traditional dance.

She put on a beautiful white dress, with a transparent cloak over her head like a crown, and played her instrument that represented sort of like a sea shell.

Her eyes turned to see the orange haired girl once again, staring lovingly at the chosen one.

"She's such a big showoff." Melody heard.

This never offended Melody however. The heart can be evil sometimes.

'How dense can the chosen one be? It had to be this guy. I swear, he's such a little kid, don't even realize Misty's little crush on him!Ha!'

Melody then went to the tables as she twirled to and fro until she reached the 3.

"Hear ye, Hear ye! oh thou chosen one.. blah blah blah, you could tell the rest. The chosen one was said to get the 3 hidden treasures. Yada yada yada, not really peaking Melody's personal interest.

Melody smirked as she grabbed his arm, which made Misty jump.

She could see the angry ditzy girl, fuming when she saw her. The orange haired girl had turned her head in anger.

"Oh chosen one, please help this island and get the three treasures from the islands!"

Or at least thats what Melody thought she said. She never really paid attention to what she said, her sister who taught her these dance moves and special speeches were really boring. She studied these and would say it without knowing what she would say afterwards.

The cute little pikachu was even in awe over her performance.

Melody was pleased with her performance.

Melody stayed on the island, as Ash had gone to get whatever he needed to do.

She watched the skies that weren't calm at all. Also, the currents were waving very rashly. It was horrible to see some pokemon struggling to get by.

"Let's go! Ash might be in trouble!"

Ages later~

Melody could hardly believe what happened upon this small challenge.

She could hardly believe what she had heard, over what Ash had been through! His little pikachu had figured out the stepping stones for him as he took a yellow ball and a red ball that were currently glowing like crazy in his hands.

She hoped her sister wasn't worried about her- She was only stuck in a cage by some weirdo.

As she read the engraving, the group widened their eyes, "I wonder if the legend is true.."

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres would release Lugia! The only way was the.. her..song. And the 3 treasures, of course.

Melody was obviously nervous, trying not to show it. She always wanted her cool side to show, showing she wasn't nervous at all!

Ash had gone on his own to obtain the last and final treasure representing the treasure.

This kid was something else alright, no wonder Misty liked him. He had just this.. spark of hope.

Melody had finally decided her mind, and opened her palms.

"Here, Ash can't do this alone," As she held the shell like instrument in her hands.

The sea green eyed girl shook her head in front of her, much to Melody's own suprise.

"Nu do this. I'll go get Ash. Ash is never alone really, because he's got- me." Misty sighed.

Melody was shocked to hear her reaction. She paused a little to see what her emotion was- which became crystal clear.

Then Melody smiled.

Their hands joined as they showed signs of respect towards each other.

It was then that she realized the brave and courageous girl would save the boy of her "dreams". Melody smirked at her own humor.

She just hoped the dense guy would soon realize how lucky he was.

Melody then later found out, a couple years after the Lugia incident, that Misty was asked out by several guys but refused them all.

"No way, Mist! Did you say yes! Omigosh what are you gonna wear!?"

"I.. I said no."

"What?Why?"

Misty hadn't said anything after.

Like a special guy named Georgio, who had challenged her to a date with Misty with his Delcatty.

Misty won of course, which Melody could predict from a mile away.

Misty was a great gym leader, as she herself had battled with Misty.

Her pokemon and techniques were well built and strong, even for her Rhyhorn.

Or the guy named Rudy, who had given her tons of roses, danced with her, and asked her to stay there forever, which Melody thought was adorable!

Misty and Melody kept in touch.

So she knew these things.

Like how she was still.. in love with Ash. I mean come on, the whole world for saken knew!

Melody bet that he liked her too.

Of course, years and years came by but the two still weren't dating!

Melody was flabbergasted, is he THAT dense or something?

Melody even called Misty on the phone and she could have sworn Misty was almost in tears when Ash had left her.

Then Misty went on about this Serena girl who had a crush on him, and knew him in camp way before he had met Misty back in Johto.

"Dammit," The deep red headed girl said. "I've got ALOT of work to do."


End file.
